Black Onyx
by randomchick1995
Summary: She's been running since she can remember. Maybe even before that. Onyx's vowed to protect Dove, her "daughter". It doesn't matter, but then she walks into HIS bar. Wolverine, meet the Onyx Fox. WoverinexOC Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Black Onyx**.

**A/N:** Let's get a couple of things cleared up. I don't own anything except my lovely computer, my OCs and the Bible on my bedside. Also, I HATE Rogan pairings, so Rogue will eventually die in my story if I can help it. Also, she didn't meet up with Logan in Canada. She stumble across the school on her own, and Logan is still in Canada.

Onyx is perhaps the most beautiful stone I've ever seen. It's endless, it doesn't show wear very well. It's a lovely dark black. It doesn't age. It's strong, and it can appear invisible in the night.

Perhaps that's the reason I chose Onyx as my new name.

I'm no rebel. I didn't have a problem with my parents… when they were alive. Now that they're gone, all their past seems to come back to bite me. Fun stuff. I'm a mutant. Have been for over 45 years, but you won't see anybody letting me into a club or a bar, because I haven't aged since I turned 20, but I still look like a stinking 18 year old!

That's why I changed my name. I can't have the same name I did when I was young. That's just begging for trouble, and as it is, trouble doesn't need help finding me.

I have dark black hair, and brown eyes that closely resemble a fox's. When I'm not running for my life… oh, who am I kiddin? I'm ALWAYS running from somebody. But if I did have any free time at all, I'd spend it reading.

As it is, I'm a southern belle who recently acquired a traveling companion. Poor girl was caught stealing from some grocer and, well, people are much less tolerant of mutants than humans. She had been locked in the cellar for 3 days when I found her. She'd been six.

I'd kinda adopted her. I think she was about 19 now. She wouldn't tell me her real name, so I renamed her Dove. She has the power to bring peace, not to mention the white wings that were attached to her back, so I thought it fit. She liked it.

We were some where in Canada. I could tell because I could smell the scent of the trees all around. I loved the wilderness. I was home there. It had to do with my animal instincts, I guess. The wilderness made Dove nervous, so I sacrificed for her. After all, I'd spent enough time looking after me, but it felt good to look after some body else. It was good to be needed.

I tapped her shoulder gently. "Dove? We're here. Come on, sweet heart."

Dove looked up and rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Ugh. I thought you said we'd go as far as Carson City?"

I smiled a bit. "This is Carson City, darlin'"

She shook her head. "Too early for southern drawl translations. Ugh."

I giggled and jabbed her in the ribs playfully. "shut up and get out."

The truck driver who'd driven us was already gone. I sighed. "Come on, I'm sure there's somebody in there willing to lose some money."

Fear shown in her eyes. "Onyx, be careful, please."

I waved away her concern with my hand. "I'll be fine, sweetie. You don't have to worry about me. I'm invincible… except against chocolate."

She laughed. It was a well known fact that I LOVED chocolate. Dove's stomach growled loudly. She tried to cover it up, but with my acute senses it wasn't that hard to hear. I sighed and put my jacket on her. I couldn't die of starvation, but she could.

Oh, the joys of being a parent.

Dove sniffed. "Are you sure it looks… dirty in there." I rolled my eyes.

Make that a parent of a teenager.


	2. Meet Mr GrouchyKittyClaws

**Chapter 2**

**A/N** Just a heads up. I know it was beef jerky Logan had in his car, but ew. So I'm changing it to something more amazingly delicious.

Dove was a shy girl… PAINFULLY shy compared to my rather, ahem, loud personality. A bar in the wilderness of Canada was no place for her, but beggars can't be choosers. We sat at the bar stool. I got two waters. Hey, we're BROKE, remember?

I spun around in my seat and gave an appraising eye to the place. Cage fighting. Nice. There were some shady deals going on the corner. I shook my head. Couldn't afford to go to jail now. Hmm… I always did like poker, but I sucked at cheating. I could only bluff.

I looked around. There were plenty of drunks. It wouldn't be hard to grab one of their wallets. A round of boo's sprang up from the onlookers of the cage fight. I stole a glance but I couldn't make out the lone figure leaning against the cage. He was turned to face away from me. I shrugged. It didn't matter.

"Stay here." Dove just nodded and clutched her drink closer. I set my water down on the counter and started towards the angry crowd. I knew how to act drunk from… _lots_ of experience. So it wasn't that hard to pretend I was then. The best way to pickpocket somebody is to not even look at them. You just do it and walk past.

Lady Luck was not on my side that night as I found myself shoved into a wall. "What's the big idea, chickie? You trying to pull one over on old Louie?"

I snorted. Louie. How cliché.

"I would never dream of it, Louis."

He growled. "Getting sassy, missy?" He grabbed his wallet back and slammed me against the wall. It didn't hurt, just annoyed me a bit.

"Hey, Louie, maybe we should teach her what happens when she gets caught messin wid us."

"Sure, thing Jerry."

I frowned. Now if they tried to beat me up one of two things would happen. Scenario A; I get bruised a bit, heal, but Dove is still hungry. Scenario B; I kick their butts, but Dove is still hungry. I pretended to freak out.

"Look, fellas, let's not be too hasty. How's bout we come up with a little wager or something civil like?"

The guy name Louie looked amused. "And what kind of wager would that be, _Darlin' ._"

He was mocking me. My eyes hit the cage where the man had won yet another match. "How good can you fight?"

Louie laughed. "Honey, if you can beat me in a cage match I'll give you the whole wallet."

"Sounds fair."

He sobered up when he realized I was serious. "But then again, sweetie, if you lose, you'll have to make it worth my while."

I smirked to myself. Oh, I don't think that will be happening anytime soon. "Sure thing. Just give me a minute to clear the ring."

I walked over to where the guy was leaning against the edge of the cage again, taking a long drag from his cigar. I waved to him. "Hey. If you take a five minute break I'll buy you a beer."

He grunted. "Why you want it so bad?"

"I gotta settle a bet. Please."

"Make it a good beer." I nodded. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it, kid."

I felt my hackles rise at the 'kid' comment but I shook it off. As I faced off against my opponent. Taking down this Louie guy would be sooo easy.

~The man sat down at the bar, secretly grateful for the break. He was bored winning all the time. There was a young girl sitting next to him. He could smell her apprehension and fear. He felt sorry for her. This was no place for a kid, and she certainly didn't appear to be working. Not with that heavy coat she was pulling around her shoulders.

He glanced at the cage where that crazy girl was. Heh. She probably was fighting some chick that didn't like her shoes. Women.

He was stunned when a large man twice her size stepped into the ring. There had to be some mistake. But, no, she faced off against him. Logan shook his head. Crazy people.

I had been right. I grabbed my prize and sauntered over to the bar. I slid the money for a beer to the astonished guy sitting by Dove. "Here."

He grabbed the beer and headed back to the ring shaking his head. I ordered to shots of whatever, added a bit to her water and slid it to Dove. She looked at me, eyes wide. I just smiled.

"Just drink it. It'll take some of the edge off the hunger."

She frowned and took a tentative sip. I laughed at her expression. Ah, corrupting the young one illegal drink at a time. Good times. Cheap Louie only had enough money for a couple of sandwiches. I took a bite of one and made a face.

"Something wrong?" Dove looked at me worriedly.

"Ugh. Mayonnaise. Take it off my hands?" She nodded, eager to help her friend. My stomach growled. I loved _ Mayonnaise,_ but like I said before. I couldn't die of starvation, and she could.

We didn't really have anywhere better to be that night, so Dove dozed on the bar while I watched over her. The guy from earlier was there too. Some mutant registration crap that was going on. I smelt the problem before I felt a rough finger jab my back.

"Sweetie, you owe me." I rolled my eyes and turned.

"Wow, Louie. I didn't think it'd be possible to get anymore drunk than you were before. Congrats."

He growled, swaying a little. His friend grabbed his arm. "Louie, just let it go."

"No, Jerry. This broad cheated me."

"Listen to your friend. Just go home and save yourself embarrassment."

"No! You owe me." Dove woke groggily. Her eyes widened at the scene.

"Really? You wanna rematch just so you can lose again?"

"No. I want what you promised."

Indignation flared up in me. "Heck, no. We had a wager. You lost. You don't get nothing."

He frowned. "Then I'll just take your little friend here as a consolation prize." He leered at dove. I stood up between them, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Touch her, and die, honey."

"Aw, come on. Just a little fun."

"She's a kid. That's statutory rape. Like I said. You touch her and die." I felt a growl edge into my voice. I tried to keep myself from scratching his eyes out.

Louie held up his hands. "Fine fine." He backed up a bit, being pulled by Jerry.

I tried to calm my self as I sat and sat back at the bar. His hot breath covered my neck.

"I know what you are _mutant_."

I growled and spun around, pinning him to the wall behind me, my super sharp nails cutting like little knives into his neck. "You got a problem with me, and then you tell it to my face, not my backside got it?"

I roughly shoved him back again. The guy from the cage fight was standing up, watching the scene. The bar owner came over. "There's not gonna be a problem here, is there?"

I smiled sweetly. "No, sir. These two very distinguished gentlemen were just leaving, right?"

Jerry frowned. "Uhuh. Come on, Lou."

I froze as I heard the unmistakable sound of a gun being cocked.

"That's it. I'm gonna kill your little whore friend."

Without thinking I stepped between Louie and Dove. It was a protective instinct. The gun was aimed at my heart, but some unseen force pushed me and Dove both, causing the bullet to tear through my shoulder.

I spun and glared angrily. Pain washed over me in all too familiar waves. I was about to attack him again, but the guy beat me to it. Three gleaming claws came out of each of his fists. He shoved the guy against the wall.

The bartender shoved a shotgun against his head. "Get out of my bar, freak. All of you."

The man glanced at me before slicing the barrel of the gun in two. Then he left. "Come on, Dove."

My shoulder still stung. Flesh wounds were easy to heal, but I think it cut through some bone or something. Talk about pain. We stepped outside. It was nice and chilly. I loved it, but Dove was freezing, even under my thick coat.

"Are you alright?" She looked at me worriedly.

I grinned. "Don't worry about me, hon."

I looked at the closing wound and swore. "Aw, this was my favorite jacket too. Blood is such a hassle to get out."

Dove giggled. "Mom, you're officially crazy."

I smiled. "Good. Now let's see if we can hitch a ride somewhere." Sure enough the claw dude from earlier was about to pull out.

"Here we go. You climb in the back under the tarp, and I'll ride up top." I got her under the tarp quietly and made myself disappear.

As the truck started, I heard her sigh. "I'm sorry, for calling you mom earlier. I just forget."

I nodded. "I know, and I don't mind, but when we're in a place where people can hear you have to remember. You look old enough to be my sister now. There's no way I could be your mom. Not with the way I age. If you would have slipped up in the bar, they would have kicked us out earlier, Kay?"

"Kay, mom." I heard her yawn.

"Just sleep. I'll keep watch." She didn't have to be told twice.

If circumstances had been different, I could have been checking on my poor jacket. As it was, I had to be invisible. It's not as easy as everyone thinks. You can't see yourself. You don't know how close your hand is to something you want to pick up. It takes a lot of practice.

The trees were lazily going by. I had an feeling of familiarity with these trees, almost as if I'd been here before. I subconsciously put a hand to my dog tags. It was the only thing I'd kept of home. My parents told me they were very important, but they never really said why. I kept them as a sort of reminder and who know? Maybe they'll come in handy some day.

I sat on the edge of the trailer and enjoyed the ride.

Somebody was hitching a ride. I pulled to a stop. I walked to the back of the trailer. Hm. What was suspicious about this? The strange thing was I could smell two distinct smells. I was about to poke the bundle when an invisible hand grabbed my with a surprisingly strong grip.

"Don't."

The girl from earlier. Great. She released my hand and appeared. She actually had the nerve to glare at me. I frowned. She smelled like the forest. She had a sort of, wild scent while her friend's was tame.

"Get out."

"What do you care if we just hitch a ride? We're not bothering you."

I growled. "Get out. You and your little friend."

"Sorry. I didn't realize you were PMSing. Have a good day."

Was this girl crazy or what? Her dark black hair covered her shoulder where there was sure to be major damage from the bullet. Her brown eyes darted from me to her surroundings. If I had to describe them, I'd call them shifty, like a fox. She grabbed her friend.

"Dove? We gotta go. Some people don't know the meaning of nice."

"Hey, you're the one that was hitching a ride without permission." Don't she dare pin this on me!

The girl now known as Dove woke up. "Mom? What's going on?"

"Mr. irritating won't let us hitch a ride." What was all this mom stuff? They were the same age!

The girl's eyes flashed to me. "Where are we supposed to go?"

I shrugged. "I dunno."

The dark haired one glared. "Don't know or don't care?"

"Pick one." This was getting old fast.

"Fine then. _Go_." She waved her hands as if she were sending me away instead of being left in the middle of nowhere. I frowned before getting back in the car. Something was tugging me back, though. As if telling me to stop.

Sighing, I pulled to a stop. Stupid instincts.

~Me and Dove climbed into the car. I sat between her and the man. I guess because my mutation made me animalistic I had deeper maternal instincts. It was kinda annoying, but I still was dedicated to protect Dove with every fiber of my being, and I didn't trust anybody.

I heard Dove's stomach growling. She looked nervously at the man.

"You don't have anything to eat, do you?"

He sighed. Holding the cigar in his mouth he reached over. I stopped him. "I'll get it."

I could smell the chocolate as soon as I got near the car. I was practically salivating. How long had it been since I'd eaten more than a couple of stale bread crusts? NOT TO MENTION IT WAS CHOCOLATE!

I sighed and unwrapped it as Dove took her gloves off. I handed it to her. "Go ahead. My stomach never takes food good after drinking." The lie came so easily.

She smiled and ate it gratefully. Around a mouthful she looked at me. "You were right though, that drink took the edge off."

"I knew it would. Maybe when you're older I'll let you try the real thing."

I bit back a chuckle as she shook her head forcefully. I shrugged. "More for me, then."

The man looked at us, more specifically me. "Aren't you a little young to be drinking?"

"Nobody asked you, Mr. Kittyclaws." He glared at me. Dove tugged on my elbow, silently pleading with me not to get us kicked out of his car.

"And no."

"No what?"

"No I'm not too young to drink." He looked curious, but didn't probe. It was the smartest thing he'd done all night.

"I'm Dove. This is Onyx."

He didn't answer at first. "Wolverine."

She looked at him. "Hey, those tags. Onyx, they look like-" I sent her a look that clearly said to keep quiet.

She went back to her chocolate. He looked at me. "What kind of a name is Onyx?"

"What kind of a name is Wolverine?"

"Logan."

"Nice."

"Aren't you gonna tell me your name?"

"I just did?"

"Your real name?"

I shrugged. "I haven't used my real name in over 40 years, and I'm not about to start now."

"40 years?"

"Don't look surprised. I'm sure you've been alive longer than that, if you can remember."

He was quiet. Ah, so he couldn't remember. I tucked that little tidbit of information away for later.

"So what's with Birdie over there?"

"My name's Dove."

"Yah, is that her real name?"

I shrugged. "Could be. I named her when I found her."

"Mom saved me when I was little. She's been with me ever since."

He looked back at me. "How's your shoulder?"

"Fine. Pain stopped. Healed over. If I ever see that guy again, though, he owes me a new jacket."

Logan smirked. Then turned out of the road. Dove rolled down the window a bit. I guess she couldn't handle the smell of the cigar. Personally, I loved it. Ah, well. Her loss.

As soon as the wind hit my face, so did another scent. Within the next few seconds she sat rigid, eyes scanning the tree line.

I inhaled deeply. "What's the matter with you?"

"I thought I smelled something-"

Logan and I were thrown forward from the impact of the truck hitting a tree that fell in front of us.

We skidded across the snow. If anyone's had a bad run in with snow, my apologies. It stings. Now the only question was, how did the tree get on the road at that exact moment? I was more than eager to find out.


	3. It's a small world

CHAPTER 3

I stood up and popped my neck. Ah, that felt better. I shrugged my shoulders, assessing the damage. "Dangit what does the world have against my jacket?!"

I'd gotten the leather beauty from some guy in a bet the year I'd stopped aging. It held a lotta memories.

Logan's wounds started healing like mine. It was a little creepy. Now I know how Dove feels.

"Kid, you alright?" I ignored him.

"Dove, are you ok?" I looked over to her.

She looked panicked. "I'm stuck."

I swore. I moved to go closer, but I froze. I smelled something. "What is it?"

"You don't smell that?!" He inhaled and in response his claws appeared.

"You get the girl. I'll deal with the pest control problem."

I nodded. I moved to go help Dove when a huge fur ball jumped me. He raised his hand to claw my face when I kicked him off, sending him stumbling backwards.

"I thought you said you'd handle it!" I said angrily, glaring at Logan.

Logan growled at me as he attacked the mutant. "Well, I was just having _such_ fun watching you get hurt…"

I landed a kick to the fur ball, grinning. "Jeez, Logan. I shoulda figured you were into all that kinky stuff."

Logan shot me a death glare before swiping big tall and ugly with his claws.

The fur ball grabbed a large limb and wielded it like a baseball bat, roaring at the two of us. I glared at him.

"Excuse me, fur ball. Can't you see we're having an argument? How rude." He roared louder.

I glanced a Logan. "Sorry, Mr. Lion's all yours. Hope you can hold your own, junior."

"Easily."

I rolled my eyes, but went to go help Dove. I opened the door. "What's wrong?"

"The seat belt. It's jammed and there's some kind of gas leak, and-"

Logan's body bounced on the hood. So much for holding his own. The wind started to pick up. "Great. Just what we need, a bigger snow storm." Snow always screwed with my senses.

I wrenched the seatbelt out of its holder. A laser flashed to my right, but I didn't allow myself to be distracted. I knew there was no time before the whole thing exploded. I grabbed Dove, shoved her into the snow, and covered her with my body, creating a shield between her and the blast.

I swear, I'll never complain about bullets after _that_ pain. I was glad I blacked out before the worst of it.

~ Somebody was touching my arm. Not on my watch. I grabbed the arm and roughly bent it backwards. At the same time I shot up and pinned the body against the wall.

"Who are you?!" The weirdo had some strange visor.

"We're here to help you."

"Where's Dove."

"Jeez, mom. Calm down. I'm right here."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Then I smelled blood. "How did you get cut?!"

She laughed. "I sliced my hand on some of the debris from the explosion right before you attacked Mr. Summers."

I shook my head. My mom used to tell me that she would wake up randomly in the middle of the night to check on me, then find me crying. "Oy. Again with the weird maternal instincts. Sometimes I regret saving you."

"Suuure you do, mom." Dove patted my shoulder as I sat back down. "Go back to sleep. I can handle it."

My body hadn't finished healing yet and darkness was pressing behind my eyes, but I resisted. I felt waves of calm coming of Dove. Stupid mutant superpowers.

I woke back up in a medical area. Logan was lying on a med table next to me. There was a HUGE computer. I was worried for Dove at first, but she'd told me she could handle it and I was exhausted… and bored. Besides, I had the strangest feeling I was supposed to stay here.

Logan was out cold. I smirked. Oh, all the evil possibilities. Vaguely I remembered something about subliminal messages and what not. It was on discovery channel during one of my stays in a motel. Glancing at the computer, an evil idea popped into my head.

Sweet dreams, , sweet dreams…

~I could feel myself slowly regaining consciousness. There was only one thing wrong. I had blacked out after being whacked in the head by a tree branch, outside. But I could swear I could hear… music? I wanted to tell whoever it was to turn that crap off. It was irritating.

A voice was added to the mix. "I wouldn't do that." I'd heard that voice before. That Onyx girl.

A hand grabbed my arm and I shot up, grabbing the neck of the culprit. Her eyes widened. I heard a giggle.

"Easy there, tiger. Calm down."

I spun around. Onyx was sitting on a table, swinging her legs and smirking. "What are you doing here? Where's Dove?"

"I dunno. I was supposed to stay here and wait for you." The music was still playing. Why wouldn't anybody turn it off? I tried to tune it out.

"Who told ya that?"

"Nobody. I was just supposed to. Why so upset?"

I shook my head. She wasn't making any sense. The redhead I'd attacked looked at us, but she was smart enough to not speak.

"You stayed while I was unconscious. Forgive me if I don't trust you."

She grinned. "Don't worry. I couldn't find any sharpies to draw on your face with, but I did put on some music."

"YOU turned on this music? Turn it off!"

"I did. 5 minutes ago." Her smirk widened. "Have you even listened to the words yet?"

"No, I've been trying to tune it out."

"Kinda hard thing to do, considering its in your head, huh? Go ahead, listen."

_It's a world of laughter, a world or tears  
its a world of hopes, its a world of fear  
there's so much that we share  
that its time we're aware  
its a small world after all_

its a small world after all  
its a small world after all  
its a small world after all  
its a small, small world  


_There is just one moon and one golden sun  
And a smile means friendship to everyone.  
Though the mountains divide  
And the oceans are wide  
It's a small small world_

My eyes widened. No. NO! I glared at her, but that didn't seem good enough, so I lunged to attack her. She slid back and dodged me by moving off the table.

"Hey, I tried to pick which song I thought was your favorite. Was I right? Good luck getting that out of your head for a while."

The woman looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Excuse me, Barbie's friend, I'm busy torturing somebody. Did you need something?"

She blushed. "Um, yes, that is-"

"Don't be such a chatter box."

"The professor would like to see you in his office."

I saw Onyx tense up. "Who's the professor? And I need to see Dove immediately."

"I believe Dove is in class, but you may see her between classes."

I couldn't understand why the sudden need to see Dove. She'd been sitting there for who knows how long thinking of ways to torture me. I stick with my statement that people are crazy.

~I growled at the red head. "Is English your second language? I asked to see my daughter and I will see her, with or without your permission."

My hands balled into fists at my sides. Now that the feeling that I had to stay here was over, I was concerned about Dove and no Barbie wannabe was gonna stand in my way. A hand grabbed my shoulder. I glared at Logan.

"What?"

"She's a big girl. Don'tcha think you owe it to her to let her be on her own?"

I frowned. He was right. "You know I'm right."

"Don't get used to it." I muttered.

His hand left my shoulder. "Fine. Take us to the professor."

She led us down the hallway. "I'm Jean, and this is Xavier's School for Gifted Students. It's a school for mutants."

I frowned, looking at the gleaming hallways. "This doesn't look like any school I've ever seen."

"Yes, well, down here it's an entire different story." We passed a couple of mannequins covered in weird suits.

Jean paused and grabbed a bundle of cloth out of the cubby. She handed it to Logan. "Here. Put this on."

He held up the sweat shirt. "Why? Not enjoying the show?"

Jean blushed. "W-well, I…"

I rolled my eyes. "Ugh. Get a room."

"Nobody asked you."

"Just put on the jacket, Logan." He smirked at me and did so.

Jean stepped ahead of us, leading the way. Logan grinned at me.

"What?"

"Jealous, much?"

"Of what?"

"Not what, who."

"Jean? I think that guy hit you harder than you realized. He must have killed the little amount of brain cells you had left." I patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry. They have help for people with illusions of grandeur." I brushed past him. We walked into the elevator and Jean pushed a button. We got out and walked down a hallway that looked like something out of Old England.

"Classes should be over in a few minutes, so just…"

I ignored her and walked past her. Somehow I knew where I was going. There was a heavy wooden door. I could hear noises behind it. I was about to knock when a voice sounded _inside_ my head.

"_Come in._"

Kay… pretty creepy. I stepped inside. Seven or so people looked at me. An old man was sitting behind his desk. He nodded towards me.

"Good morning Onyx, Logan. I'll be with you in a moment."

"Now I want your definitions of weak and strong anthropic principles on my desk by Wednesday. You're dismissed."

The students grabbed their bags and went out the door. One of the girls forgot her bag and ran back to get it.

"Bye Proffesor."

"Bye Kitty."

Logan jumped as she ran through the door. I rolled my eyes. The guy wasn't used to being around mutants, obviously. Though I had to admit, it'd been a while since I'd see someone use their powers so boldly. I glanced at the man. He held up the book on his desk, smiling.

"Physics." He wheeled around and I realized he's in a wheelchair.

"I'm Charles Xavier. Would you like some breakfast?"

"I've been starving for the past month and a half. Is that a trick question?"

"Where are we?" Logan had serious trust issues.

"Westchester, New York. You were attacked. My people brought you here for medical attention."

"I don't need medical attention." Me and Logan said at the same time.

"Yes, of course." Logan looked around the room suspicious.

"Where's the girl?" How did Logan beat me to that?

"Dove? She's here. She's fine." I frowned.

"Realy? I'd like to see her for myself."

The door opened behind me. The two people I'd seen from earlier on the plane walked in.

"Ah, Logan, I'd like you to meet Ororo Monroe, also called Storm. This is Scott Summers, also called Cyclops. Onyx, I believe that you've already met."

Scott offered his hand, which Logan ignored. I hid a smile

"They saved your life." I scoffed.

"No they didn't."

"This is my school. Xavier's School for Gifted Students, for mutants. I'm Charles Xavier."

"You'll be safe here from Magneto."

"What's a Magneto?"

I grinned at him. "It part of a complete breakfast. I'm still hungry, by the way."

"He's a very powerful mutant, who believes a war is brewing between mutants and the rest of humanity. I've been following his activities for some time-"

"That's called stalking." He looked at me, but continued.

"The man who attacked you is an associate of his called Sabertooth."

"I think I prefer the name fur ball. So you guys just happened to be in the neighborhood when we were attacked?"

"By Sabertooth, yes."

"Wow. Small world, ain't it?"

Logan hid a chuckle with a cough and shot me a death glare. "Sabertooth?"

He turned to Ororo. "Storm? Right…" He looked at Charles. "What do they call you? Wheels?"

"Don't be silly. He's the Speed Demon." I said with a frown.

Logan growled. "I don't care. I'm leaving."

He turned around. "Cyclops? You wanna get out of my way?" He shoved him roughly.

I didn't have time to witness Logan pitching a fit. "Professor, was it? I need to see Dove now, or somebody is gonna lose an appendage. Then I'm outta here."

"Very well. Give me five minutes and I'll send somebody to show you to the classrooms. But Logan, it's been nearly 15 years hasn't it? Living from day to day, moving from place to place. Not remembering. Onyx, it's been longer for you, hasn't it? But you remember."

"How do you know that?" I didn't try to keep the harshness out of my voice.

He projected his voice in my head and I took an involuntary step backwards.

"_You're not the only one with special gifts."_

He looked to Logan. "Give me a week to find out what Magneto wants from you."

I felt left out. "What about me? Why must I be here?"

"You and Logan have similar origins, whether you know it or not."

I raised an eyebrow. "I highly doubt that."

"Believe what you will, but the fact remains."

I shook my head. "My first priority is Dove. If she's safe, then I have to leave. I don't stay in the same place too long, and I don't trust anybody, mutant or not."

"Yes, you have caused quite a ruckus because of your powers. You've been searched for as well, but not by Magneto."

I glared at him. "And the psychic wins the prize for the most irritating and rude intrusion of personal thoughts. Nice, Chuck."

I wasn't used to being around all these people. It was making my head throb. All the scents swirled around me. I could smell every person that had been there today, and maybe yesterday. Not to mention the overwhelming scent of the people in the room now. Each had a distinct smell.

Ororo smelled like spices. Scott had a somewhat rotten smell. It was like a moldy orange. Jean was a little bit like roses. I hated roses. The Professor had a crisp and clean smell. Then there was Logan. He smelled like Logan. There wasn't a specific word for it, but if I had to choose, I'd have to say it was wild, animalistic. He smelled like the trees and the earth and it made my head spin in a way I didn't want it to.

That's why I had to leave.

The Professor looked at me sadly. "I understand that you don't like being near people, but-"

"It's not just that. I don't like people."

"You let Dove stay with you."

I growled at him, fists forming at my sides. "That's different."

Scott spoke up. "What, your girlfriend got a special place in your heart?"

I lunged at him, pinning him against the wall. "No, cowboy, but my daughter does! You gonna stay out of my business or do you want me to just rip your throat out now?"

He scoffed. "I'd hate for you to get your nails bloody."

I growled, allowing my nails to grow out. My other hand had the nails extended completely, making 3 inch mini daggers and gleaming a metallic silver. "It'll wash off."

"_Onyx, don't. He doesn't understand. Please. Ororo will take you to see Dove."_

I snarled at the Professor mentally, but released Scott. I spun and glared at him. "Fine, but then I'm leaving."

"I do hope you change your mind."

"Unlikely. I'm funny like that."

Storm led me to where Dove was having class. "She's in class right now. She actually has my class next, if you'd like to sit in."

I nodded. "Fine."

Dove was stepping out of a classroom when she spotted me. "Onyx!"

She rushed to hug me. "Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine, Onyx. I-I like it here. Are you mad?"

I shook my head. "Don't be silly, Dove. I'm just glad you found a place you belong. If you're safe, then I have to leave. I can't stay."

Her eyes fell slightly. "Oh. It isn't me, is it?"

"No! Don't you even think that! I have a problem staying in one place too long, sweetheart. You're different. You need friends your own age, not your mom."

She smiled. "'Yeah, I already met this girl named Kitty, and there's this strange girl named Rogue. I don't like her very much."

"Maybe I can meet them someday."

"Bye, then…"

"Bye. Take care of yourself. I'll be back to check up on you in a decade or so."

She laughed. "Isn't there anything I can do to make you stay?"

I frowned. "Well, I-ah!"

I fell to the ground. My head hurt, but not just my head. My _soul_ hurt, as if someone were ripping apart my very being and shoving it back together. Unfortunately, I knew what was happening, because it had happened 13 years ago.

My instincts were shifting. My maternal instinct was being ripped away and replaced with something entirely different. My little girl wasn't little anymore. My little Dove had left the nest. I couldn't coddle her anymore. I bit back tears at the pain.

13 years ago, Dove became my reason, my purpose. Now my purpose was gone. I had nowhere and it terrified me. My fight or flight instinct was kicking in and I was leaning towards flight. The new instinct that was trying to override it was confusing to say the least and I didn't want it. It was foreign, and because of that it was dangerous.

I screamed. The animal part of me was yelling for me to get out and leave, but not all of me. The new instinct was giving me the deepest desire to stay. I was wound up and anxious, shifty, like a caged animal, but now I _needed_ to stay. I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the crazy thoughts. It was just a passing feeling that would go away. I could override this instinct.

I wasn't able to convince myself of it either.

**A/N**: Yay! I just want to say that this is my favorite story right now. I'm rewatching all the Xmen movies and Logan and Kurt are amazing. Sorry if it's the characters are a little OC but I try.


	4. Joys of Mutanthood

CHAPTER 4 The Joys of Mutanthood

I woke up in that wretched med bay again. The first thing I noticed was the smell that filled my nostils. It was unmistakably Logan. But something was different. It had a slightly… appealing quality.

Crazy, I know, right? I must really be out of it.

I sat up. "Ugh. What hit me?"

Jean looked at me with a smug look on her face. "Nothing. You-"

"Sarcasm. I know what happened. You don't, so don't pretend you do."

She frowned. I looked around. "Where's Logan?"

"He's not here. We already preformed his tests. How did you-?"

That was weird. The scent seemed strong for one that's already left. Was I really that out of practice? I couldn't be, could I? No, it had to be something else because Jean's scent was just as strong as Logan's and she was in the room with me. What was going on?

"Are you listening?"

"Where you talking?"

"Yes."

"Then I wasn't listening."

She scowled, clearly exasperated.. "The professor wanted me to run some scans and compare them to Logan's."

I rolled my eyes. "Why not?"

She ran every test known to man and by the time we were done I'd remembered something very important. I'd been promised breakfast. The Professor told me to help myself. I grinned. I was soo gonna take him up on that offer.

A half hour later I had enough eggs, bacon, French toast, pancakes and hash browns to feed a small country. I smirked. It would probably be enough for a snack. I piled up my plate and sat down. Stupid school didn't have any beer, so I had to settle for soda.

Ah well. Win some, lose some. I ate as much as I could without gorging myself. I knew it wasn't good to over eat after starving. I cleaned up and went to go find the Professor to let him know I was staying. I heard the footsteps approaching. They were quiet, focused and purposeful.

The scent nearly knocked me off my feet.

I stumbled backwards out of surprise, gripping the wall for support. What-? "Onyx, what's the matter?"

I looked up at Logan. His scent was overpowering, permeating, and horrifyingly intoxicating. I shook my head. I must have hit it harder than I'd thought. "I-I'm alright. Just give me a minute."

I flinched when he gripped my arm to steady me. "What are you on?"

"I dunno. A little of this, a little of that. I think I'm suffering from withdrawals now." I chuckled weakly, finally recovering from my surprise. Rule number one was to never show weakness.

Logan grinned. "I've always known beer to be a good substitute."

"I already checked. Apparently, it's bad to have alcohol at a school." I shrugged.

"Well, that definitely is a downside. You finally going crazy, or what?"

"You finally get that song out of your head, or what?"

"Touche." It was weird, talking to him and not fighting. I needed to get outta there fast.

"I gotta go find the professor and inform him I ate all the food in his kitchen."

"Have fun with that." He nodded towards me and smirked. I flinched.

I turned down the hall to go look for the professor. I found him in a conference room along with Ororo, Scott and Jean. The door was shut, but I could hear just fine.

"They both have uncharted regenerative capabilities. This allowed them to survive such a procedure. Logan has adamantium running all through his skeletal structure, while Onyx has a simple healing ability and heightened senses. I haven't been able to identify it yet, but I believe it's what allows her to be able to blend into her surroundings."

I frowned. I hated when I "blended". It took far too much energy, and was practically unaffective.

A heavy sigh came through the door. "I was afraid of this. Mutant experimentation is not unheard of, but I've never seen anything like this…"

I knocked on the door, loudly. "Professor?"

"Yes, Onyx?" The door slid open. He scanned my mind I guess, because he nodded.

"I'm glad you've decided to stay with us. Jean, please show Onyx to her room. We'll continue this later."

"So you're the one that does all the chores for everyone?"

We were walking down the hallway. Jean looked at me. "I do what I'm asked."

"So that'd be a yes then." I really liked annoying people, especially goody two shoes like this Jean person. She was just _so_ uptight. I guess I could see why her and Scott were an item. They both needed to calm down.

"Think what you like. This is your room. Logan's is right next to yours. Mine is down the hall with Scott, so if you need anything Logan will be closer to help."

Translation: I don't like you so don't bother me in the middle of the night with your problems. I could deal with that. I didn't like her anyways.

"Kay. Am I on house arrest, or can I walk around the mansion?"

"There's a curfew for the students, but you are an adult."

"But I look like a teenager."

"Then don't get caught." She was issuing a challenge. I smirked at her guts.

"No problem."

I hadn't had a good night's sleep in weeks. Even then, it was a moldy mattress of a sleazy motel. First I wanted a shower, though. I felt pretty pathetic that I felt pampered over having a simple shower. Ah, well, I've never been one of high standards anyways.

After scrubbing away year's worth of dirt and grime I grabbed a tank top and pair of sweatpants out of the drawer. I kept my jacket on. I didn't care how dirty or bloodstained it was, but it was mine. It gave me some twisted sense of security, as if I was still in control and not my stupid instincts. I crawled into bed and was asleep in seconds.

I slept ok at first, but then horrible visions of a nightmare flashed across my mind. I didn't recognize any of it, but something of it was familiar. I hadn't had this dream in forever. Why now? I shot up in pain. I was at Logan's door before I'd even realized I had gotten out of bed. I stepped inside.

Logan was having a nightmare. Fear mingled into his scent and it was a horrible combination. It actually made _me _scared. Anything that could scare Logan was sure to be bad news. He was sweating and thrashing and mumbling incoherent words… Ok, if he wasn't a jerk, and he wasn't having a horrifying nightmare I'd have thought he looked kind of hot.

Focus, Onyx.

"Logan? Logan wake up!" I hesitated. I couldn't touch him. Something was urgently telling me not to, like something bad would happen. All my survival instincts had keyed up my adrenaline and were telling me to get the heck out of there, but that irritating new instinct was demanding that I stay. Ah, the joys of mutanthood.

Screw instincts. "Logan!" I reached out a hand but when I was almost touching his skin, he shot up, screaming in rage.

I _hate_ it when my instincts are right.

I sucked in a pained breath. Logan's eyes widened in horror. I pushed him back, causing his claws to rip their way back out of my stomach. I fell to my knees, unable to support my weight. He knelt beside me. I felt the fear rolling off him even though I was in pain. Why weren't they just healing already? It _hurt_.

I looked up at him. The world was spinning and I fell forward. Logan caught me.

"Help."

His voice was hoarse from sleep. I grimaced. I didn't need an audience of nosy students and such seeing me heal and wondering why the heck I was in Logan's room at this time of the night.

"Shut _up_."

He looked at me. "You're hurt. You need help. Somebody-!"

I gripped his arms and dug my nails into him. I was probably going to regret that later. He hissed in pain. I tried standing best I could, but it hurt too much and I collapsed against him.

"Onyx?"

I gasped for a breath. He started panicking. His voice was hoarse. "Somebody-!" I took all my energy to shove him backwards. Unfortunately for me, his grip was still tight on my shoulders, causing me to fall with him.

"What the he-"

"Don't call them."

"I don't know if you noticed, but you were just skewered."

I grimaced, the wounds already starting to heal. What exactly did the world have against my clothes? "If somebody sees me…"

A flash of emotion in his eyes made me stop talking. I couldn't identify it… I shook my head. "Trouble."

"If you don't want people thinkin your with me then you should think twice about waltzin into my room."

"What? I'm talking about the fact that you apparently have a teenage girl in your room at night-"

The lights flicked on. Logan growled. He could obviously smell who it was. We both could, even though our backs were to the door. Roses and moldy oranges.

Jean's nasally voice was like nails on a chalkboard to me. "Onyx, I distinctly said not to leave your room."

She'd said no such thing… just not get caught, which I did. I sat up painfully. Logan did as well, just in time to see the students gathering outside the door. News travels fast in a school, I guess. They were looking at us like we were some after school special. I didn't meet their gaze.

As I stood there was a collective gasp from the small group. "What-oh crap."

I had blood covering my front and my tank top was a bit tattered. Scott rushed towards me and I took an instinctive step backwards, bumping into Logan. I bit back the growl that was threatening to spill forth. I didn't like feeling cornered, and right now there was a hoard of students blocking my way. Students that would be easy to get _out_ of my way.

As if reading my mind, Logan put a hand on my arm in warning. I flinched momentarily before relaxing just a tad. I was still tense with all the stares, and Logan's skin seemed to sear my own. "Calm down, kid."

He'd whispered it so only I would hear. Scott obviously mistook the action. He hesitated. "Logan, let her go. Don't do anything rash."

My jaw dropped. That was the last thing I was expecting. "You misunderstand, I-"

"I understand, Onyx. You'll be safe in a minute." Jean was siding with this guy? I thought she was supposed to be some sorta psychic guru. Pshh.

"It'll be okay…I knew it was a mistake bringing him hear. Can't be trusted around the children…" I bristled at the words. I could take care of myself. And I was no child. There was only one alternative. Like any good, clear headed person, I decided to resolve the situation with a calm, diplomatic conversation.

I yanked my arm from Logan's grip. My next step was to march up to Scott and punch him squarely in the jaw. Another gasp came from the students. Were they still there? Didn't they have homework to do or something?

"First of all, boy wonder, I am older than your grandfather. Second, you really think I'm dumb enough to allow myself to be taken advantage of? Third, back off." I shoved him out of the way and pushed past Jean. The students jumped out of the way as I stormed past.

I needed a drink.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X-MEN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I headed for the kitchen. It wasn't as if I could go back to sleep. The light was already on when I approached. The girl was sitting with what looked like…

She smirked at me. "Aren't you gonna ask why a teenager is drinking beer?"

"More like where you got it."

She pulled another bottle out seeming from thin air. I grabbed it and drank greedily. "Rough night?"

I snorted. "You have no idea."  
"Name's Rogue."

"Onyx." We sat in silence for a while. There was something a bit off about her, but I shrugged it off. Maybe it was her accent. Being a true southerner, I could spot a phony miles away, and this Rogue was definitely faking her accent. I shook my head. I must be overly paranoid.

"So what happened?"

I rolled my eyes. "The instructors of this place need a swift kick in the-" I looked at the teen. I _had_ been trying to stop corrupting youth… "behind."

She snorted. "Tell me about it. Summers and Grey seem to have no emotion. Maybe they're not real."

I grinned. "Yah. They're just robots the professor created to instill boredom and annoyance everywhere."

She smirked. "So what'd they do?"

"Tried to get all controlling. I hate it when people do that. It makes me want to bolt."

"Then why are you still here?" She raised an eyebrow. "You're not a student, right?"

I shrugged. "No. How'd you guess?"

"You don't seem like you belong here. Too… advanced."

I shrugged. "Yeah. So?"

"Then why are you here? Nothing's stopping you from leaving."

I sat up straighter. No Scott, no Jean… and no Logan to screw with my senses… could it get any better? "You know what? You're right."

She smiled. "Say hello to the free world for me."

"Will do, kiddo." I smirked. Jacket, check. Wad of cash I scooped out of Scott's room, check. I was ready to go.

Too bad I didn't know what was waiting for me out there.

A/N: Hey, did anybody else notice that they did an MRI on Logan in the movie? I'm no doctor, but I'm pretty sure that metal and MRI machines don't mix. Epic fail much?


	5. The Finale

Chapter 5- The Finale

I boarded a train. I didn't have a ticket, so I was planning on hiding in the bathroom when the ticket guy came in. Suddenly I was on edge as a familiar scent came closer. Logan sat down next to me.

"You runnin' again?"

"You're the one this freak is after. I don't have any reason to stay." He frowned.

"What about that Dove chick?" I shrugged helplessly. "You were right. She's an adult. Can't stay with her forever."

"What about me?" I slouched in my seat, the view out the train window suddenly fascinating. I forced a smirk. "I'm pretty sure you're an adult too. Unless there's something you wanted to tell me…?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm just trying to look after ya. There ain't many people that understand people like us, but I think this professor guy's one of them."

"He is. I just don't see how I can stay with Jerk head one and the Missus hanging around. I'd be crazy to stay."

He sighed. "You're right… you are crazy."

"Shut up. Nobody asked you."

His smirk was wiped away as the sound of crunching metal could be heard. The train jerked forward and Logan put out an arm to stop my head from slamming into the seat in front of us. I groaned. "Ow…"

Logan stood, immediately on the alert. I sat up in time to see a guy in a stupid looking helmet board the train. Logan glanced at me to make sure I was alright before unsheathing his claws. Magneto grinned.

"You must be Wolverine."

Suddenly Logan froze as Magneto held out a hand. "That remarkable metal doesn't run through your entire body, does it?"

I could see Logan's face contorting in pain. "Stop!" Was that voice really mine? It sounded so far away.

Logan grimaced. "What do you want with me?"

Magneto chuckled. It was an evil sound that filled my stomach with led. "You? Dear boy, who said anything about you?"

They both looked at me. Oh, crap. I looked between them, debating on helping Logan or getting the heck outta there. "RUN!" Logan screamed as he was slung backwards.

Well, if you insist…I stood up and bolted, only to have a sharp pain pierce my neck… then blackness."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X-MEN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up to voices. I almost thought that I was back at the school, but the smell was all wrong. I forced my eyes open. There was a huge man standing guard. They huge bear guy from earlier. My wrists were shackled. And we were on a boat. Bloody brilliant. Now I had _another_ song stuck in my head.

"Well, look wot we got 'ere…" I turned my head to face the green face that belonged to the british accent. I scowled at him. His skin looked slimy.

"Mags, sleeping beauty's awake."

I batted my eyelashes at the green man. "I'm flattered, but green really ain't my color…"

He scowled at me. Magneto walked in. "Magnificent, isn't she?" He gestured to Lady Liberty.

I shrugged. "It's alright."

"I first saw it in 1949. America was to be the land of peace. The land of tolerance."

I scowled at him. "Are you gonna kill me anytime soon? Cause this is kind of boring me to death."

"Don't worry. You'll be dead before the night is over."

I snorted. "Yes, that's very reassuring."

"Your sacrifice will mean our survival." The man, Sabertooth, stood in the doorway, giving a signal. Magento stood. "I understand if that comes as a small consolation to you."

I heard another set of footsteps, and a familiar scent. No, it couldn't be… "Hello, sir. I trust everything is going according to schedule?"

Magneto nodded, grinning at the new arrival. "All thanks to you, my dear… Miss Onyx, I believe you've already met my associate, Miss Rogue."

I gaped at the smug face of Rogue. "Aw, heck no." Her smirk grew.

"You see, the machine requires my powers, but as an old man, I cannot survive such an exchange. Rogue here can take the powers of other mutants. She will be quite exhausted when this is over."

Understanding washed over me. If she could steal powers… "You catch on quite quickly, Miss Onyx. After the machine has drained Rogue of her life force, you can generously donate yours."

I growled at him. "So happy I can be of service."

"You were the one who came to us, Miss Onyx."

He was already ignoring me. He looked up. "Put her in the machine. Rogue will be there as well. I will raise it and be there shortly."

Sabertooth frowned slowly, but did as instructed. As per instinct, as soon as she was unhooked from the railing she tried to attack. It wasn't even a close match, and Sabertooth quickly had her hooked up to the machine. He muttered something under his breath that suspiciously sounded like "Sorry."

I shook my head. Rogue was standing there, looking like she won the lottery. I glared at her. "You totally ruined the meaning of sharing a drink with friends."

She shrugged. "You were stupid enough to fall for it."

I just glared. This was it. It was over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X-MEN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure you saw what you saw?"

Storm blinked. "What? You mean did I see him liquefy before my eyes? Yeah. I didn't imagine that."

Magneto blinked. "Ah. You thought… how silly of you." He chuckled and Storm was outraged.

"What are you saying? He died. Like those people down there will die."

"If what you've told me is true, we have nothing to worry about…" Why did Storm have the feeling there was something big she was missing?

Logan glared. "Where is she?"

"She? You mean miss Onyx. Yes. She is going to make sure this plan goes along quite nicely." He chuckled. Magneto left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X-MEN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Magneto screamed in pain as he transferred his power to Rogue. Rogue jerked at the sudden power surge. The machine roared to life and Rogue shrieked in pain. I'd be next. She screamed, reaching out one hand to touch me. With mine and Magneto's power, she was a perpetual generator.

I could feel her digging into me, scooping my power like play-doh. I cried out, desperately trying to get away from her touch, away from the pain. When it was finally too much, I succumbed to the inky blackness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X-MEN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A voice was calling me. I knew that much. It sounded urgent and impatient. Couldn't it just go away? I was tired. Something was pulling at my mind, willing it to come back.

"Onyx, wake up! Pleae…"

I groaned. Just let me sleep! I blinked my eyes open, sitting up slowly. Logan was standing over me, with a worried look. "Onyx!" The tension seemed to leave his face. He surprised me by pulling me into a hug. "Thank goodness you're alright."

I tensed momentarily. "Uh, Logan? Are you sure _you're_ feeling okay? You're awfully… happy."

He cleared his throat. "Shut up. Don't ever do something that stupid again. I'll kill you myself."

I raised an eyebrow. "So if I endanger myself… you'll kill me? How does that work out?"

He rolled his eyes. "Somebody's feeling better."

The professor came through the door, smiling at me. I grinned back. "Miss me?" Scott, Jean and Storm filed in.

"Quite a lot has happened since you were out."

My smile fell. "What happened to Rogue?"

"She is in custody, along with Magneto. Mystique has escaped, as did Sabertooth and Toad."

Logan frowned. "I thought they were taking a swim in the river."

"No bodies have been found. I can only assume that Sabertooth and Toad have healing abilities that mirror your own."

"That's not good. Why haven't we heard anything from them?" I didn't get it. If they were the bad guys, then…

"I don't believe they technically agreed with Magneto. They were more of… hired hands."

I nodded. "That would make sense. Sabertooth said 'Sorry' when he was hooking me up to the machine."

Logan growled. I glanced at him, surprised, but said nothing. "So what else?"

"We assume that Mystique is posing as Senator Kelly. I've also found some information that might be interesting to you, Logan. There is an abandoned lab in Canada, not far from where we found you. You might find some answers there."

I looked at Logan. Surely he wasn't thinking of going… Logan nodded and my heart seemed to sink deep into the pit of my stomach. "Thanks. I'll check up on it."

My eyes flew to his, but he wouldn't even look at me. Well, two could play this game! I stood up. "Scott, could you take me to my room?"

He looked surprised, but nodded anyways. We started walking down the hall. "Wait!" I turned slowly as Logan quickly caught up to us. I raised an eyebrow, keeping any other emotion off my face. He took the dog tags off his neck. "I'll come back for these."

I smiled. I took the dog tags that were wrapped around my ankle. "If you lose these or get hurt, I'll have to kill you."

"So if I get hurt you're gonna to kill me? How does that work out?"

"I'd watch that smart mouth of yours."

"You would."

I looked into his eyes. "Bye Logan." I felt Logan's eyes boring into my back the entire time I walked away. I didn't think I'd ever see him again.

A/N: Just so you know, that added bit of dialogue between Storm and Magneto will come into play HUGELY in the sequel.


End file.
